Unstoppable Ninja
by First Hokage Hashirama Senju
Summary: The day Suigetsu and Sasuke came to retrieve Zabuza's sword.


**Unstoppable Ninja**

Dozens of men rushed a lone figure, intent on taking him down.

The figure had straight white hair which had a light blue tint, purple eyes, a single tooth sticking over his lower left lip, a purple shirt with a brown belt wrapped over the stomach, a gray belt wrapped around the waist, light blue pants, and blue sandals.

The lone figure struck down the group of men one by one. He dodged blow after blow and counterattacked.

* * *

"Katashi, go tell Tenzen about this!" an guard, who wore a black under suit with plated armor covering his shoulders, chest, and back raised his katana in front of himself. The blade was curved and had a single bladed side sharper than most swords.

"I will, Hayato, try to hold him off while I also warn the guards just inside the gates." The man ran up the stone steps quickly. His panting faded away.

"Hayato, he's coming!" another guard stared wide eyed at the oncoming figure, who was running with impossible speed.

"Stand firm! Take him down!" Hayato braced himself.

The impossibly fast and agile man struck the guards down with single blows. And hurled some into the moat beneath the bridge Hayato was supposed to be defending.

"Now it's time for you to die!" Hayato charged the figure. He swung his katana horizontally to behead the figure. To his complete surprise, the blade was grabbed. He heard screams of terror from fellow guards before he felt a heavy impact on the left side of his neck, everything went black.

* * *

A wide eyed guard turned to the guard wearing a white under suit and plated armor on his chest and shoulder armor. "Isamu, is it really true that figure is cutting through our ranks?"

"Afraid so, Takashi told me. He's not the type to lie." Isamu gripped his wakizashi tightly with both hands. The blade itself was a bit shorter than a katana but made up for it with two sharp sides and a pointed tip.

The guard to the right of Isamu stared at the door, legs shaking. "I hope we do not die today, I was planning on getting a request to be assigned elsewhere due to a constant bad feeling that something awful was going to happen to this castle!"

Isamu turned his head to look at the frightened guard. "Calm down, keep your nerves. We will survive as long as we do not give in to fear."

A loud bang sounded throughout the entrance hall. The wooden gates splintered and cracked, then a giant fist busted a large hole through.

A nearby guard fell onto his back, he stared wide eyed. "What is **that**?!"

The figure walked through the breech, his left arm was gigantic compared to the rest of his body.

Several guards rushed the lone man. The man simply smacked several away. The lone figure used his giant arm to grab the last guard by the face, and smashed him so hard into the floor the wood cracked.

Isamu raised his blade. "Charge!" He rushed the figure alongside all the guards except for the one on the floor, cowering. Isamu saw the figure smash away all the guards and grab some by the head and slam them into others.

"Why don't you die?" Isamu jumped and swung his blade downwards to hack the lone figure down. Before he could react, the man grabbed him by the midsection with the giant arm and slammed him into the floor, cracking the wood. The guard blacked out from the blow.

The cowering guard attempted to crawl away, horrified by what he had witnessed. He saw a large shadow approach.

"Trying to crawl away, eh?" the figure raised the giant arm.

"No! Spare me!" the guard screamed before the fist came down on him, crushing him.

* * *

_Not good! _ Katashi ran up the stairs to the top floor of the castle.

Katashi had dull black hair which stuck out in spikes and hung down his head and framed his face. His eyes and eyebrows were the same color as his hair. His brown flak jacket was fastened with straps and had shoulder padding; mesh armor was underneath the flak jacket for added protection. A light blue belt was tied around his waist and he wore black pants with black sandals.

The room consisted of several plants, some fancy pillars with pottery on top, yellow walls with wooden frames and golden corners, and white walls with similar wood patterns with gold attached to them that formed the supports for the castle. The floor was wooden and shiny, befitting the owner.

"What's the problem?" Daikoku Tenzen growled, he set his teacup on the table. The man wore a light brown shirt with strips of green along the inner edge, a light blue undershirt with matching necklace made of thick beads, and blue pants.

"**Ninja**! There's a ninja carving up all the guards!" Katashi's eyes were wide in shock and chills rode up and down his spine. He heard screams on the floor below.

Tenzen slammed his fist on the table. "How's that possible?! I was warned of tens of thousands of soldiers, not ninjas attacking my castle!"

Guards screamed and thuds sounded on the floor below. The swords clashed but were only answered by more screams.

"I will stop him with this sneak attack!" Katashi spun around and grabbed the sword leaning against the pillar and turned to run towards and pulled open a hidden sliding panel. As quickly as he had slipped through, he shut it without sound. The sword felt light despite its gigantic size due to his brute strength. _Even though I just want to get the hell out of here before that ninja kills me!  
_  
The last few guards on the stairs screamed and hit the floor with a thud, running footsteps drew closer. The ninja reached the top of the stairs, coming to a halt on the landing. "That was tiring." His voice was calm; he looked at the only man in the room.

"Impossible…" Tenzen stared at the ninja with wide eyes, stammering. "You…you defeated that many soldiers all by yourself?"

"Well, yea." The ninja winked with a smile on his face. "Even with decent weapons, trying to cut me is pointless."

Tenzen's eyes widened, he backed away towards his bed.

"If a decent weapon isn't good enough…" Katashi burst through the fake wall with his immense brute strength. He held the giant sword over his head. "How about this one?!" Katashi swung the sword with all his might.

The ninja recognized the blade. It was gigantic with two cut outs, a circle near the top and a semi circle near the handle. The bladed side was straight except for the curved end of the blade, and the semi-circle near the hilt. The side with no blade was flat except for the end. The curve went up almost to the non bladed side, which made a thrust as deadly as a slash.

"Ah, well if it isn't my Decapitating Carving Knife." The ninja stood still, the sword sliced through his midsection. He kept grinning, his lower half hit the floor and his upper half fell back first onto the floor a second later. He laid completely prone, eyes wide and not moving a single muscle.

Daikoku smiled and turned his attention to the ninja. "Ah, you did it!" He walked a step closer to the ninja and looked at him. He glared and his smile turned to a snarl. "Dropping your guard at the last minute, huh?" Moments later, he took a step back, eyes wide and pupils shaking with his mouth wide open.

The ninja currently laid in a reclined pose. "Sorry, but swords and stuff like them won't work against me." His halves rejoined, even repairing the damage to his clothes.

Katashi stared in horror. His mouth agape and his eyes wide open. He stood frozen, with his sword held horizontally by his side, both hands on the handle.

The ninja turned his attention to the bodyguard. "Even though you haven't had any special training, you're able to swing that sword around easily. And it's probably because you're in such good shape."

Katashi grunted, he willed his body to move, he raised his sword up. "Die!" With one great swing, he brought his sword crashing down onto the ninja with enough force to split the wood.

The ninja turned to water on impact, the puddle moved to the side, and quickly reformed in a second on his feet. Next moment, the ninja placed a hand on the sword handle.

_Can't get loose!_ Katashi struggled to wrench the sword loose.

"So, you're the guy I've been hearing rumors about in town, huh?" the ninja looked at the bodyguard with a sinister smile. His arm grew in size. "The one who killed that demon, Zabuza, and took this sword?"

The bodyguard stared in horror at the arm. "Th-that wasn't me…It was Tenzen who…" Katashi fought to keep himself from losing it.

The ninja turned back to look at the other man. "So, you killed Zabuza, huh?"

Tenzen shook his head. "W-Wrong!" He stared in terror and took a step back. "The one who killed Zabuza was…"

"Zabuza?" the ninja stared back, he aimed his killing intent at the man.

Tenzen backed into his bed, thoughts scrambled from panic and thoughts of his horrific demise. "N-No, I mean…The one who killed Zabuza wasn't me, it was…"

Another ninja walked up the stairs, his face expressionless. He looked at the three men in the room. The new arrival was dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt which was open at the torso with a smaller version of the Uchiha crest on the collar, dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also had black arm guards which covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps and also wore a purple rope belt around his waist tied in a bow, in which he carried his sword.

"You're from yesterday…" Tenzen recognized the ninja before pointing at him. "It was him! He's the one who killed Zabuza! I just brought the sword here from his grave!"

The ninja stared, confused, before inhaling then exhaling, he turned to Tenzen with a smile. "No points for you. Nice try though, lying, and all this to make him the villain."

"Suigetsu." The ninja threw a water container to the blue haired ninja holding down the sword.

Suigetsu caught the container. "How thoughtful of you." His eyes were closed, he smiled. "I'm starting to get a little dehydrated." He took a sip and turned his head to look at Tenzen. "There seems to have been a small misunderstanding, though. Zabuza and I never really had a close relationship. He was just from my hometown." Suigetsu lifted up the sword.

Katashi felt his feet leave the ground. _Who is this guy!? _The sword was swung. He lost his grip, and flew through the hole in the wall. _I am going to die!_ Katashi fell, and saw the windows of the castle fly by. The ground rushed up to meet him with a sickening crack. Only blackness greeted him.

* * *

Suigetsu held the sword horizontally. "But to think that he could've been beaten by this lowly bunch…some nasty rumors could come out of this. Right?"

Tenzen started in horror; his eyes wide own and mouth agape, shaking. He tried to move his body but it would not budge.

The ninja brought the tip of the sword up to his face.

Daikoku cowered on the floor and brought up his hands in front of his body. "Do you really think that you can come in here, do these things, and then just end it like that? "

The ninja glared, he inched closer. "You have to pay your debts, right?"

Daikoku tried to move, but only managed to move his head away from the sword, his eyes widened more and his pupils shook with more intensity.

The ninja brought the sword closer. "Allow me to test this sword on you."

The other ninja, Sasuke, approached but kept a safe distance from the sword's reach. "Cut it out. What do you think's gonna happen if you cut him?"

Suigetsu smiled, he lifted up his sword, and then swung in a circular motion. All of the support pillars were sliced in two.

Tenzen quickly ducked, the sword sliced some of his hair off. "Don't hurt me!" Tenzen cowered in front of his bed, his hands covering his head.

The ninja brought up his sword and held flat end on his shoulder with a firm grip on the handle. "I cut the central pillars, so it would be wise to get out of here quickly." He turned to walk out with the other ninja. "I will only save lives in respect to Sasuke's wishes."

Tenzen looked up. "Sasuke?" He saw the two ninja leave and saw the ninja in question, his black hair and eyes of the same color disappearing under the floor. "No way! The Sasuke that killed Orochimaru?!" Tenzen clutched his head. The castle shook and crumbled. He looked up in time to see his chandelier crash down on him, shattering every bone in his body.


End file.
